I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment for a baby stroller which allows the baby stroller to be propelled while jogging, as well as a jogging baby stroller itself.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of commercially available baby jogging strollers which are designed to be propelled by a user while jogging or walking (hereinafter collectively referred to as "jogging" or "jogging stroller"). These jogging strollers typically comprise a frame having wheels which rollably support the frame on the ground surface. An elongated transverse bar extends across the rear of the jogging stroller. This handle is gripped by the jogger while jogging in order to propel the stroller.
A primary disadvantage of these previously known jogging strollers, however, is that since the jogger must grip the stroller handle with his or her hands, the jogger cannot maintain the normal jogging stride, i.e. with the arms swinging by the sides of the jogger.
In order to enable the jogger to maintain his or her normal jogging stride, there have been a number of previously known jogging strollers in which the stroller is attached to the waist of the user by a belt. Examples of these types of jogging strollers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,780 to Straub, U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,861 to Gifford and U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,802 to Aitken.
One disadvantage of these previously known baby strollers, however, is that only a single bar extended between the belt worn around the user's waist and the baby stroller itself. This in turn made it difficult to steer the baby stroller while jogging.